


Rescue

by fanoftheimagines



Series: Doctor Who Fics [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Kidnapping, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:25:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23280148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanoftheimagines/pseuds/fanoftheimagines
Summary: You rescue the Doctor when she’s kidnapped.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Reader
Series: Doctor Who Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674148
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Anon said: “Thirteen x reader, 19 please”  
> Prompts: 19. “This is going to hurt. I’m sorry.”  
> Reader Gender: Gender Neutral  
> TW: Kidnapping, pain, injuries  
> A/N: This is long and unedited but I love it, so I don’t care.

Adventures with the Doctor were never simple or safe. Something was always going wrong and you always ended up running for your lives. But nothing was as scary and dangerous as this adventure.

You were on a spaceship. There had been an S.O.S alert sent to the TARDIS, so of course you went. It started out normal enough – for the Doctor anyway. When you stepped out of the TARDIS, the first thing you noticed was the flickering lights and the blood and burn marks on the walls.

Now, the Doctor was missing.

And it was taking everything in you to not start panicking. Because the Doctor needed you and that meant you had to calm the hell down and be the hero.

The rest of the Fam was trying not to panic as well. Ryan and Graham were standing around the console and Yaz was pacing back and forth, trying to figure out what to do.

“I’m going to look for her.” You said, having decided to just trust your gut and be the reckless hero for once.

Yaz’s head jerked up. “We don’t know what’s out there.” And you knew that, but at this point you knew it didn’t matter. The Doctor should’ve been back by now. But she wasn’t. And that meant she was in serious trouble. You wouldn’t be able to live with yourself if she got hurt.

“Doesn’t matter. She’s in trouble and she needs our help. I can’t wait around any longer.”

Yaz worried her lip for a second. “Alright, then we’re coming with you.”

Ryan looked up. “We are?”

“Y/N’s right. We need to look for her and it’ll go faster if we all go.”

You gave her a weak smile and gestured to your earpiece. “Keep on coms. I’ll let you know if I find anything.”

And with that you left the TARDIS, not bothering to wait for the others.

* * *

The halls were eerily quiet. Blood and scorch marks were on what seemed every wall. You held a flashlight in your right hand. There were only a few doors lining this hallway, which wasn’t very helpful. Dread and frustration were starting to trump your hope and determination.

The next door you saw, you rushed for. _Please be there. Please be there_. The door opened with a swoosh. You walked in carefully, every sense alert and ready for danger. It seemed to be a connected ship. Odd, considering the TARDIS hadn’t indicated there were two ships.

The ship was small and there was no one there, luckily. The owner must be on the other ship. Probably looking for you and the Fam. With a renewed sense of urgency, you checked everywhere on the first level. Nothing.

So you went down to the second level. The walls were darker than upstairs. It looked like a prison. There were several people lined up in cells, each with their arms chained above their heads.

“Doctor?” You whisper-yelled. You walked down the row of cells, looking at each prisoner. Finally, you caught sight of that beautiful light blue coat. You ran over as fast as you could and pressed your hands against the bars. “Doctor? Are you okay?”

Her head was lolled against her shoulder. Her golden hair acting as a curtain against her face. She mumbled something you couldn’t hear. Her feet were barely touching the ground as she hung painfully from her wrists. You could practically feel your heart breaking at the sight of her so helpless. You had to get her out of there.

There was a panel on the wall next to the cell. Thank the stars for TARDIS translation. You found the button that opened her cell and rushed in the second the door clicked open.

“Doctor!” You were by her side within seconds. Your hands cradled her face as you examined her carefully. Her breath, though shallow, tickled your wrist. You let out a sigh of relief. She was alive. “Doctor, are you awake?”

“Y/N?” She mumbled. Her voice was slurred and barely understandable. Her eyes opened slightly.

“I’m here, love. I’m gonna get you out of here, okay?” She groaned. “Where’s your sonic?”

“Pocket.”

Carefully, you rested her head back against her shoulder and retrieved her sonic from inside her jacket. “Okay.” You wrapped your arm around her waist. “This is going to hurt. I’m sorry.” Then you soniced the restraints around her wrists.

She fell like a sack of flour into your arms. She groaned loudly, presumably in pain. “It’s alright, love. Gonna get you out of here. Okay. Now, I’m going to have to adjust you, so bear with me.”

It took some effort, but you managed to cradle her against your chest bridal style. It was slow going, but if you pushed yourself, you’d drop her.

You pressed a finger to your earpiece. “Guys? Can you hear me?”

“Y/N? Did you find her?” Yaz’s broken voice spoke.

“Yeah, I’ve got her. Meet me back at the TARDIS. And be careful, whoever took her’s still out there.”

The Doctor’s arms were tucked carefully on top of her chest. Her coat hung against your thighs as you walked. Her face was pressed against your chest.

* * *

The walk to the TARDIS felt longer than it was. You turned a corner and the gorgeous blue box came into sight. “Look Doc, we’re home.” You whispered. The TARDIS opened the door for you. You rushed in. “Medbay?” The TARDIS beeped and a series of lights appeared in the hallway. You nodded and made your way there.

The room was the first door on the right. Your arms were beginning to ache from her weight. As gently as you could, you set her on the soft examination table. She let out a groan of pain as you set her down. You flinched. “Sorry.”

Her eyes fluttered open. Her gorgeous brown eyes. “Y/N?” She was mumbling, but it was more lucid than before.

“Hey, there you are. How’re you feeling?” You brushed a strand of hair off her face.

“Bit groggy, side hurts.” She shifted. “Wrists too.”

You nodded. Right. As delicately as possible, you lifted her arm and pushed back her sleeve. Her wrists were red and raw. Then you pushed open her coat and lifted her blue shirt. Purple and blue bruises painted her skin.

A cabinet door opened. Inside was a stack of bandages, salve, and some alien medications you didn’t recognize.

Yelling sounded down the hall. You pressed on the earpiece. “Medbay.” Then, you turned your attention back to your Doctor.

She hissed in pain as you fixed her up to the best of your ability. First aid wasn’t your strong suit, so you just hoped you were doing alright.

The door opened, but your attention didn’t waver. She was waking up more now. Every second becoming more lucid.

“The man who took her is gone.” Yaz said.

You nodded, brushing your fingers against the Doctor’s cheek. Her eyes fluttered closed at the feeling.

“How is she?” Graham asked.

“Injured but she’ll be okay. Just needs some rest.” Sighing, you turned to look at them. “You guys get some rest. I’m gonna stay here.”

They looked hesitant to leave. Ryan spoke, “I’m going to see if the TARDIS will get us out of here. Don’t want to be here if that man comes back.”

“Thank you.” You smiled. He nodded and left. The others followed after a moment.

The second they were out of sight, you collapsed exhausted into the chair next to the examination table.

* * *

Sounds of pain woke you. You jolted up in your chair. The Doctor was on the floor, attempting to stand. She hissed with each movement. You were up in an instant.

“Careful, love.” Your arms wrapped around her waist. She leaned against you. With her help, you managed to get her back on the bed. She refused to lie down, though, and sat with her legs hanging off the side.

“Thank you.” She said. She sounded better, clearer than before. That was good.

“How are you feeling?”

“Hurts less.” She paused. “Still hurts though.”

You moved between her legs and pulled her into a light hug. You buried your nose in her hair and tried to hold back the tears. “Never do that again… I was so scared I was going to lose you.” A warm tear fell down your cheek.

Her arms wrapped around you, pulling you closer. “’m sorry.”

“I love you so much.” Your voice was muffled. Tears fell freely now; all that fear and anxiety making its way out of you.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on [ my Tumblr account](https://fanoftheimagines.tumblr.com/).  
> [Click here](https://fanoftheimagines.tumblr.com/post/641870052684185600/if-you-enjoy-my-writing-and-want-to-support-what-i) to find out how to support me.


End file.
